


年間契約 05

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [2]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M, 年上
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 05

相叶把自己简单收拾了一下就打车去公司。当天有季度股东大会，推开办公室门就看见稀客坐在沙发上迎接他。  
谷本端着咖啡和他打招呼，一句早上好还没说出口就被相叶颓丧的样子吓了一大跳。  
“不至于吧，一个酒会把你折腾成这样？”谷本凑到他旁边，上下打量相叶：“老总，你衬衫领子都没翻好……”  
“你知不知道川田跟二宫以前是什么关系？”相叶打了一杯特浓咖啡灌下去，精神不振地坐到桌前。  
“那小东西之前就是跟着川田的，怎么了？”  
“这个我知道，我是说更详细的。”相叶把手边的材料翻得哗啦哗啦响，满脸烦躁不堪。  
“多的我就不知道了，他嘴严得很。”谷本踱回沙发边，随手拿起一本财报翻阅，一时办公室里只剩两人翻阅材料的声音。  
突然他从沙发上跳起来，后知后觉地吼到：“你他妈不会是和他睡了吧！？”  
相叶抬了抬眼，点头。  
“我靠他……你知不知道他……他是……”谷本支支吾吾，憋红了脸也没说出个所以然来，两只手挥舞着一脸不堪言说。  
“你早知道他是处你不告诉我？”相叶眯起眼，危险地看着谷本：“你还知道什么。”  
“你这人怎么……”谷本跌回沙发里，在相叶“不交底就没完”的目光里来来回回换着姿势。  
“相叶，你别标记他，他养不熟。”谷本和他对峙半晌，最后从口袋里摸出一包烟来，打火机在手里擦了几次都没有点燃，又连着烟一起塞回去。  
相叶皱眉，事情的发展越来越超出他的预想：“说说看？”  
“你还是让他自己说吧，我就收到一点风，真假也不一定，你和他玩玩就行，别的劝你算了。”谷本拍了拍相叶的肩，他没想到自己的无心之举让相叶沦陷得这么快，有些后悔起来。  
二宫是J会所老板从孤儿院领养来的，二宫天资聪颖，原本想让他接手会所，没想到分化之后是Omega，接手的事于是再议，二宫倒好像不大介意继承的事，性别明确之后干脆出来陪酒。谷本认识他的时候他还没成年，那时候已经背上了一大笔来路不明的高利贷，过后就辗转着从不同的金主手里捞钱，谷本对童颜没兴趣，想着也许对相叶的胃口，也难得二宫乖巧可爱招人疼，谷本也想帮他早点还清高利贷免得成天担惊受怕，就把他带去给了相叶。  
和川田喝酒的时候，对方喝得烂醉，骂骂咧咧地跟谷本说二宫不让碰，还被他发现过偷跑出去见别的男人。谷本当下笑他连自己养的人都看不住，心里却忍不住为相叶捏了把汗——一张床上躺着的人心思越单纯越好，二宫不肯陪睡又似乎有个秘密男友，照理是不该情愿出来找金主包养的。疑团太多不辨真假，谷本不想对二宫妄加揣测，更不想相叶陷得太深，只能点到为止地提醒。

东京忽然暴雪。  
相叶正在向股东汇报这一季度的发展情况以及下一步调整。窗外忽然纷纷扬扬落下了雪花。相叶一瞬被吸引了视线，立即被不满的咳嗽声拉回注意力。  
“抱歉。明年重心会放在《光纪年》上，不久前和N社的堀江少董交涉过上线时间，对方说愿意晚我们一个月上线，条件是放弃手头在和他们竞标的一个收购案。”  
“你决定就行。”谷本听相叶汇报了两个多小时，又多是些他一知半解的词，早就椅子上长刺似地坐不住了，总算进行到会议收尾，他巴不得能早点离场，认可了相叶的决定后起身道：“今天天气不好，请各位董事也都早点回去吧，晚了怕要堵车。”  
相叶向他投去一个感激的目光，谷本在桌子底下偷偷给他打了个搞定的手势，目送会议室里的人秩序离场。  
“我晚上有局就先走了，雪天路滑你开车当心。”等会议室里重新空下来，谷本抻开手脚伸了个懒腰，车钥匙在手上转了几圈，打过招呼离开。  
相叶没有回应，这一天他都心不在焉，谷本和他多年交情，看出他心思不定找借口离开留他一个人冷静，相叶自然是从善如流地接受这份好意。

相叶拿出手机，往常这时候二宫问他什么时候的短信早就该发来了，而现在冰冷的电子产品只是静静地躺在他手心，任由相叶点开短信界面几次都像是信号短路那样毫无反应。  
他坐在落地窗边，寒意再次入骨。  
相叶打开外卖软件，想给恶劣天气下还奋斗在第一线的员工们发点福利，手机上却是一串因为天气恶劣而停止外送服务的灰色图标。  
他吃饭了没啊……  
相叶握着手机出神，想到二宫几乎是不做饭的，不知道到底是不会做还是懒得做，猜想他今天的身体状况即使会做也起不来，外卖又都停送了，多半还没吃。  
发过去的短信石沉大海，二宫摆明了要和他冷战，相叶只好雇人去店里打包送回家。雇的人问他二宫喜欢吃什么，他愣了愣，一时竟说不出来。  
他带二宫出去吃饭，都是他来点菜，二宫几乎不挑食，什么都会吃，也什么都不会多吃，让人无从得知他的喜好，即使相叶主动开口问，也只是说叔叔点的都好吃。  
除去昨天晚上，二宫从来没对他说过一个不字，乖顺异常。就像只被人抛弃过的小猫一样，因为害怕再度被抛弃，所以磨平自己的好恶，一味讨主人欢心。  
有人天生在感情的事上缺根筋，相叶知道自己就是这种类型，他反反复复揣摩二宫的表现，最后什么结论也没有得出来，也许还是直球更适合自己。  
他让人尽量挑好的买去给二宫，像是某种明知无济于事还是要挣扎一番的补偿——他不觉得二宫真的贪图物质。不多时对方告诉他二宫出来拿了，看上去没什么异常，只是有些没精神，相叶松了一口气。  
他总有种隐隐约约的不切实际感，他遇到二宫的方式就不太寻常，又口头定下了玩笑似的年间契约。帮他订餐的事只是很小一桩，在各种细枝末节的小事里相叶都觉得自己不曾了解过二宫，他也许只是圣诞老人派来送相叶一段美好记忆的精灵，随时都会回到麋鹿和雪花的身边去。  
相叶拉开一条窗缝，寒风呼啸着灌进他的领口，他摊开手，想从漫天飞舞的雪花中抓住小小的一片，最后却只是沾了满手冰凉。  
单向给予永远充满未知，你不知道的你习以为常是否是另一个人的毒药。就像雪花受不住暖的，有些人吃不惯好的。  
相叶打了个寒战，锁上窗，椅子被他的重量压出哀鸣。他想二宫了，但找不到一个合适的情绪面对他。

暴雪持续了三天。  
东京多年不见雪，这一场下得人猝不及防，都民们没来得及兴奋多久，气象灾害就从边缘地区开始向中心蔓延。交通阻滞，电力断供，行人伤亡，很快把圣诞雪景的浪漫氛围扫得一丝不剩。  
二宫躺在床上拨弄游戏机，下身的不适在第一天就消退了，身上的青紫还是看着斑驳可怖，仿佛是身体在骄傲地向他炫耀着Omega天生就在某些事上天赋异禀。  
他气早就消得差不多，而相叶却不见踪影，每天都用短信告诉他加班留宿在公司，一天三顿差人送豪华的食物来——那些全都进了垃圾桶，二宫最后还是用泡面解决了一日三餐。  
就像电视剧固定情节那样，糟糕的事总要在糟糕的天气发生。就在气象台预告雪天将会在翌日结束的那一天，二宫收到了他最期待又最抗拒的人发来的短信。  
时间，地点，一串金额。紧跟着相叶不久前发来告诉他不回家的短信。  
二宫从床上爬起来，拉开衣柜翻找御寒的衣物，东拼西凑总算搭出一身衣品不佳但足够保暖的衣服。他犹豫着要戴哪条围巾，视线在衣柜里梭巡几个来回，最后到主卧里拿了条相叶的围巾裹紧。  
就好像他在身边一样。  
二宫撑着防风伞步入雪地，走一步吸一口围巾上的草木香，约定的地点甚至都不算什么建筑，他站在桥上看着下面那个熟悉的身影，第一次对和那个人的见面生出厌烦和退缩，猛地抓下脖子上的围巾揉成一团抱在怀里蹲下。  
他觉得眼眶不争气地湿润起来，在严冬里很快结成冰晶，冻得眼睛生疼。他哈一口气暖手，开始后悔和相叶冷战。  
怎么办，想死叔叔了。

濑川良在寒风中等得不耐烦——二宫从来没有迟到过，大部分时间他到达约定地点的时候顶着一张未成年脸的人就扑上来了。背后总算传来积雪被人踩塌的声音，他转过身，取下嘴里的烟向那人走过去，按亮手机屏幕看时间，二宫迟到了快十分钟。  
“给。”二宫大半张脸藏在厚重的围巾里，隔着半米多的距离对初恋男友伸出手：“里面有三百万。我算过，这次应该全部还清了。”  
濑川伸手夺过银行卡，迫不及待地放进口袋，脸上立即一扫先前等待时密布的阴霾，笑着要去搂二宫。  
双臂落空，二宫攥着围巾后退了几步，垂着眼一副心虚的模样：“良君，我有话要跟你说。”  
钱已经到手，濑川丝毫不担心Omega会说出什么让他难以接受的话来。端着标准的温柔笑容，眼睛弯成两道月牙，握着二宫的手腕把他拉到自己身边来，轻轻地问他：“小和要跟我说什么？”  
二宫犹豫了，即使相叶没回家的这几天他独自排演了许多遍，看到濑川的瞬间原本准备好的从容不迫就全数崩塌在他伪装的温柔里。  
身体的记忆总是强过大脑。濑川于他而言，是十六七岁的悸动，是曾经日复一日宛如黑白电影循环播放的无聊生活中唯一的色彩。尽管后来的变故来得那么猝不及防，他依然会为了他神情和嗓音沉沦。二宫天生擅长遗忘，更像是一种自我保护的能力，也可能是初恋的美好足以抵消一切，让二宫他给自己带来的种种苦痛都甘之如饴。  
濑川拥着他，呼出的暖气即刻化成白雾扭曲着钻进二宫的鼻腔。他的信息素说不上是什么味道，像是好几种烈酒混在一起发出的气味，二宫从前觉得这股味道很醉人，现在习惯了另一种更温和的香气，只觉得靠濑川太近酒气冲得头疼。  
他挣动几下，从濑川怀里钻出来，小声却坚决地说：“濑川良，我们断了吧。”  
一语仿若惊雷，劈断了两人之间纠缠不清的关系。  
濑川一时无法消化二宫说出的“断了”到底是什么意思，眯了眯眼笑得更开怀：“小和别闹，我带你去吃你喜欢的那家汉堡肉吧。”  
“算了吧，相叶先生不喜欢我晚回家，我要走了。”二宫小步后退，看着那个自己曾经非常、非常迷恋的笑容。他想转身逃走免得后悔，偏偏又自虐似地逼自己盯着那张脸让回忆翻涌而来，好像只有经过这样的洗礼他才能学会放下。  
感情也有容量，总要扔下一些旧的，才能放进新的。  
他不想再辜负自己，更不想辜负相叶。  
濑川从震惊里缓过神，三两步跑到二宫面前抓住他，满脸难以置信：“怎么突然就……你看我们好不容易才还清钱。”  
“好不容易？！你到底有什么不容易的？！”二宫突然拔高了嗓音，不知是气的还是冻得浑身发抖，濑川的脸从未在他眼中如此令人厌恶过，他拉开濑川的羽绒服侧链，举起自己给他的银行卡吼道：“是你骗我！你骗我签了你借高利贷的担保人，我被人逼债的时候你躲哪去了？你只不过是每个月从我手里拿钱还债，用你这张恶心人的嘴脸跟我说什么喜欢啊爱的，让我像条狗一样地跟着你，哄着自己根本不喜欢的人，你真是好不容易啊！”  
脱去恋爱中障目的爱情外衣，真相格外鲜血淋漓，隐忍的情绪一旦撕开裂口就没有回旋的余地。二宫咬着牙不肯示弱，把卡甩到濑川脸上转身跑开。他觉得自己傻透了，在人渣身上浪费了大半个青春，还差点毁了自己。  
肩上猛地一紧，二宫被人抓住狠狠地甩到墙上，他吃痛地低叫一声，却怎么也挣不脱濑川的桎梏。Alpha露出了暴躁的本性，扯开他的围巾在二宫腺体上深嗅一阵，随即了然地冷笑：“我说怎么长脾气了，原来是和别人睡了，当初装清纯给谁看呢？”  
“你放开我，钱还清我就跟你没关系了。”二宫不断踢打他，开始不由自主地恐慌，濑川一拳打在他腹部，随即双手撑墙堵住他的去路。  
“没人比我更了解你。”他贴在二宫耳边低语，声音仿佛言咒：“小和，我知道你喜欢吃什么，知道你喜欢打的游戏，知道你从小到大所有的事情……十八岁生日你送我的那首歌到现在还是我的手机铃声呢。我不怪你跟别人上床，是他强迫你的对不对？我们好好的……我最喜欢你了，以后我会对你好的……”  
“骗子。”二宫冷冷地回道。濑川这招对他屡试不爽，只用几句情话就能把二宫哄得找不到北，这次却只在二宫耳朵里穿过就飘走了。  
“你了解我，那又怎么样呢？”二宫抽了抽肉肉的鼻头，从他手里把围巾抢回来：“用一堆廉价的东西来哄我，口口声声说喜欢我，为了还自己的债把我送到别人床上，你对我的了解不过是你利用我的手段而已。“  
“他不了解我是因为我没有告诉他。相叶先生什么都不知道也会尽全力对我好，你跟本不配和他比。”二宫的嗓音细细的，用来撒娇的时候像是奶音那样黏糊，伤起人来却也像一把锋利的尖刀：“我情愿和他上床的，他没有强迫我。”  
Alpha恼羞成怒，抓住二宫的后领把他扯到河道边，二宫脚下不稳，一个踉跄摔倒在地被他拖着走。  
“你他妈别傻了二宫和也，你以为真的有人会喜欢你这种贱货？”濑川松开手，二宫躺在雪地里，一半身体陷进积雪里瞬间冻得失去知觉，听力也不甚分明，而濑川的声音却格外清晰地传进来。  
“从小就阴沉沉的还难伺候，不是我教你怎么卖乖卖骚，你以为你能讨谁欢心？”濑川蹲在他身边，狠戾地拽起二宫的头发：“去啊，回去告诉他啊，说你在外面还有个男朋友，你拿他的钱来给我还债，看他还会不会要你。”  
雪水化开渗进衣服里，二宫想要反驳，张了张嘴却觉得连声带都像是被冻住了那样发不出声音。  
濑川还不罢休，抬脚把他踹进河道里，冰水瞬间浸透二宫的衣服灌入他的口鼻中，二宫呛得清醒了几分，狼狈地扒着石块爬上岸。  
“你分化成Omega就是要被人玩的知道吗？”濑川的皮靴落在他身上各处，二宫无力地躲闪着，寒意和疼痛侵蚀着他的意志，在昏迷边缘又被濑川一捧水泼醒：“那些大老板哪个不是标记过好几个Omega再用钱息事宁人，你别到时候顶个永久标记腆着脸回来找我，我他妈还嫌你脏呢。”  
“你放心……咳咳……我不会再回来找你了。”二宫又被他拽到桥下一阵殴打，濑川总算泄了火，拍打着二宫的脸强迫他清醒。  
“别死这儿，站得起来就赶紧滚回你金主身边去，你有没有听说过精英性欲都很强？等你哪天被他干死在床上，别懊悔没听我的话。”  
“那又怎么样……”二宫颤颤巍巍地站起来，背靠墙抹了一把脸上的血迹大口喘息，挨过毒打他反而觉得解脱了，估计要激怒濑川似地挑衅他：“不然我要继续跟你在一起，等着被你打死吗？”  
“你……”濑川想再度上前，却被从未见过的眼神定在原地。二宫浑身都湿透了，身上挂着斑驳的血迹，半垂的眼睫虚弱地抖动，冷笑着蔑视他。  
自己的身影在他眼里消失了。  
濑川忽然涌起一阵来路不明的悲凉，像是弄丢了什么宝贵的东西。所有用来隐藏自卑和无能的暴虐都被二宫冷淡的眼神击溃。  
没有再一次施暴，他转身离开，背影像极了败犬。

二宫伤痕累累地回到家，雪已经停了。他开始收拾自己，把被蹂躏得不成样子的衣服脱下来扔进垃圾桶，围巾塞进洗衣机，拖着灌了铅般的双腿跌进浴缸里，在温水里慢慢找回一丝清明。  
都结束了……  
他在明亮的浴室里笑出声，屏息沉入浴缸底部。  
二宫在心里悄悄地算账。濑川把他扔进河里抵掉他们在一起去看花火大会那一晚，踹他的第一脚最重，抵一次游乐园约会，最后抽他的几巴掌不是太疼，就用买夜宵那几次来抵……  
在水底呆到喘不过气，二宫猛地浮上来看着镜子里的自己。还好脸上没什么太明显的伤痕，只要套上衣服相叶雅纪就看不出来了。  
他决心要忘记濑川良，好的坏的来回抵消掉，只剩最后几句话还敲打着二宫，回忆起来仿佛还是被人在雪地里撕扯着发根凑在耳边恶狠狠地威胁，从皮冷到骨。  
你敢告诉他吗？  
你敢吗？  
二宫久久地凝视着镜子，直到那个最熟悉不过的样貌逐渐变得陌生，身上的水也都又热转冷寒气逼人才伸手拿了浴袍裹上。  
没关系，从现在开始就是新的人生了，过去的事情就让它融化在明天的太阳里吧。

即使知道相叶今晚也不大可能会回家，二宫还是硬撑着处处酸痛的身体把自己收拾到不露痕迹。他扑到床上，拉着被子一角塞到身下，一扯一滚，把自己裹成天妇罗炸虾。  
蓬松柔软厚而不重的被子最合他心意，既暖和又不至于有负担，裹在身上铺天盖地的柔软涌遍全身，二宫在里面满意地扭动了几下，便不可抑制地想起某个人的怀抱来。  
他觉得全身发冷，呼吸却很烫，紧绷的神经松懈下来就觉得全身每个细胞都在叫嚣着难受，不难猜到是穿着浸透了雪水的衣服在外面吹了好几小时冷风着凉发烧了。二宫咳嗽几声想爬起来倒水吃药，无奈病症来势汹涌，一时竟然连手脚都抬不动。  
这时格外脆弱，他掏出手机来回翻阅着和相叶的短信记录，却找不到一个给相叶发短信的理由——由他打响第一枪的冷战还没有任何一方主动求和。  
只能像相叶没回家的前几天一样，委屈巴巴地缩成一团，许个梦里能见到叔叔的小愿望，关上灯在大床上占据小小的一角睡去。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉地发涨，好像有个小人拿着鼓槌不断敲打他的太阳穴。二宫在床上窝了许久，始终处在半梦半醒之间。身体和精神折磨都快到极限，他满心委屈无处发泄，在空落落的房间里难过得直想哭，缺水的身体却连眼泪都分泌不出。  
二宫隐约听到钥匙碰撞的开门声，期待已久的草木香笼罩住了他。身体落进一个寒意未消的怀抱里驱走高烧带来的燥热，一只手轻轻地抚摸他的后背——神明听见了他的祈愿。  
“叔叔……”二宫从被窝里探出手，无力地环住相叶的腰：“想叔叔了……”  
原本担心着小东西还在赌气的相叶顷刻只剩心疼，他不知道二宫是什么时候开始烧的，大概早就不闹脾气，只是自己习惯了商场七拐八弯的心思往复杂里揣测他，在心里排演根本不存在的冷战情节。  
“吃药了吗？”相叶脱下外套，半躺倒床上搂住他，手背贴上二宫的额头探温度，眉头皱得更深：“烧得好厉害，带你去医院好不好？”  
“没吃药，起不来…”二宫一听医院又往相叶怀抱深处钻，额头顶在他胸口磨蹭，用他信息素的味道缓解不适：“不去医院，叔叔帮我拿药吃再抱着我睡一觉就好了。”  
相叶像是对待易碎品那样小心地把他放回枕头上走向客厅拿药，二宫在他背后下意识抓紧了自己松垮的领口，小心地遮掩自己的伤痕。相叶从药箱里拿出感冒药，在厨房烧水时却被脚边的垃圾桶吸引了注意力——里面扔着一个空泡面碗。  
他走回房间看着二宫吃下药片又抱着撒娇不停的人哄了好半天，才获得五分钟的冲澡时间。  
“小和这几天没吃我让人给你送来的饭吗？”他背对着二宫边脱衣服边问。  
“我吃不了贵的东西…”二宫抱歉地缩小了音量：“就…吃了泡面。”  
“那以前带你出去吃饭的时候呢？”  
“偷偷去洗手间吐了……”  
相叶转回身看他，二宫从男人脸上读出些要挨训的意思，抿着嘴坐起来先发制人道歉：“以后不会了，真的。”  
“没有，是我不够关心你。”相叶看着他认真强调的神情突然笑出来，弯腰抱了他一下：“几天没见你了，有好多话想说。”  
“叔叔先去洗澡。”二宫推推他，心道自己也是一样，等相叶亲了他好几口才肯进浴室之后勾着怎么也压不下去的嘴角滑进被窝里。  
他许久没有这样的好心情，不用担心被人追债，不用爱得心惊胆战，不用在心里反复修改剧本维持最讨人喜欢的样子。濑川对他说过很多次喜欢，而二宫总是想：喜欢是什么？无数个圣诞节里他们一同参加会所的派对，震耳的音乐声中所有人一起狂舞，酒精和烟草把气氛推上高潮，主持高声尖叫着，把告白的引子抛向宾客，于是所有人应声大喊，我喜欢某某某，濑川这时候也会跟着吼，二宫信了他嘶哑的嗓音和迷离的眼神，笃信不疑地跟着他步入深渊。  
相叶遵守约定只用了五分钟不到就从浴室里出来，他的头发还没擦干，坐在床边滴着水，二宫主动坐起来说要帮他吹头发，相叶把插上电的吹风机递给他，像只心情舒畅的大金毛那样笑着低下头。二宫坐在他身后，面对镜子用温热的风把一绺一绺的湿发吹到蓬松，手心贴着他的头皮确认彻底干了才停下。  
电器运作的轰鸣声停下来，相叶抬起微微酸胀的脖子，抱住二宫不由分说就往床上倒，二宫挣扎着按灭了灯，在暖烘烘的气氛中和相叶抱作一团，不约而同低笑起来。  
“在想什么？”相叶吻着他的额头问。  
“在想叔叔。”二宫彻底放下了相叶会发现他伤痕的担心，大胆地手脚并用半趴到他身上：“在想叔叔——到底是怎么看我的。”  
相叶愣了愣，很是诚实地回答：“我不知道。”  
二宫没有说话，相叶上瘾般地用手从他后颈开始抚摸，补充道：“你刚来的时候，我只是觉得你很可爱，我平时一个人呆着的确冷清，如果你需要钱我又需要人陪，那我们各取所需。可是后来你让我觉得摸不透，你喜欢钱……可是谁不喜欢？你没有喜欢到会出卖肉体图财的地步，那你到底需要什么呢。”相叶顺着他的后背摸下去，伤口受力，二宫微不可察地颤了颤，还是被相叶捕捉到，两人却心照不宣地没有提。就好像坦白也要讲究个起承转合，谁都不想打断这段夜中对谈的连贯性。  
“这几天我没回家，找人给你送吃的才发现我根本不知道你的喜好，你好像一直都是高高兴兴的没什么别的情绪，除了……嗯……那一次。”相叶想到酒会那一晚仍是心有余悸，怕勾起他不愿回忆的事没有提及详细，隐晦地指代过后低头蹭了蹭二宫的发顶：“所以我猜你可能真的只是在服务我吧，一年之后我们就毫无关联，只要让我高兴就是你的称职，所以你一直都在讨好我。”  
又是一阵沉默，就在二宫快要忍不住开口否认的时候，相叶捧起了他的脸，黑暗中两双眼睛是唯一的光点，一明一暗两颗星星相望着。相叶自暴自弃似地叹了口气，试探地问道：“我发现我好像有一点……迷上你了。我觉得小和有很多秘密，今天终于肯告诉我了吗？”  
“叔叔……”二宫像是个被拔光了刺的刺猬，再用光溜溜的背脊对着人也没用了，干脆把肚皮翻出来，闭上眼睛等待迎来的是痛击还是抚摸。  
“分化成Omega是不是就只能被人玩？”二宫躺在相叶手臂上，小声地问。  
相叶登时感到一阵不快，在那样的成长环境里会有人对他灌输这样的想法并不奇怪，他吻了吻二宫的脸颊坚定回答：“不是，分化成Omega说明你天生就比别人可爱。”  
“可是Alpha可以标记很多个Omega，Omega就……”二宫攥着他的睡袍，语气中明晃晃透露着不情愿。  
“也有Alpha只标记自己最喜欢的那个。”相叶顿了顿，却找不出什么例子来佐证，只好当下起誓：“比如我就想这么做。”  
“川田那天说我是二手货……”二宫更委屈了。  
“他放屁。”相叶急促地反驳回去，随即尴尬地咳了一声，揉了揉怀里的人道：“你别听他胡说就是了。”  
“我跟叔叔说实话，叔叔不可以生气。”二宫犹豫了一阵，最终还是决定坦白。  
“好，我不生气。”相叶柔声答道。  
二宫得到承诺，深吸一口气在心里反复精炼语句，怕相叶听到一半就要对他发火，飞快地说完了来龙去脉：“我以前有一个很喜欢的人但是他好像不是那么喜欢我骗我做他借高利贷的担保人后来还让我去陪酒帮他还债今天我用叔叔给我的钱帮他把债都还清了然后和他分手了！”  
“……就这些？”相叶觉得自己是上了年纪，跟不上二十代飞快的语速，花了点时间拆解语句才延迟地回话：“你为什么觉得我会生气。”  
“……因为我骗叔叔养我，还在外面有男朋友。”二宫支支吾吾道。  
“好像有那么点道理。”相叶沉吟半晌，二宫以为他要反悔，急着用手去捂他的嘴，相叶侧脸躲开：“可我还是不生你的气。”  
“为什么？”二宫不解：“我觉得我好过分。”  
“大概是因为喜欢你吧。”相叶笑呵呵地让他重新躺在自己手臂上：“不舍得怪你，何况小和今天不是和他分手了吗。”  
“嗯……他说叔叔不会喜欢我的，叔叔玩过我就不会再要我了……”  
“他还说什么了？”  
“还说是因为他教我怎么学乖叔叔才会喜欢我，等叔叔知道我本来什么样子之后就不会喜欢我了……还有……”  
“全部忘光。”相叶感觉在往耳朵里不断地倒垃圾，忍不住开口叫停，简直恨透了那个用性别歧视观念和语言洗脑来剥夺二宫自信和安全感以达到他把二宫绑在身边目的的混蛋Alpha。  
“把他的话全都忘光，然后听我说。”  
“叔叔等一下。”二宫低下头，好像真的在清空记忆，不过一会儿他抬起头说：“好啦，忘光了。”  
相叶准备了一肚子的话，比如不需要因为性别觉得自己低人一等，也不用特意讨谁的喜欢，再比如永远不要喜欢一个伤害他的人，但是当他看见二宫凑到他眼前，绷着脸极为认真地准备好把相叶接下来说的每个字都刻进脑子里，他忽然就领悟到也许小东西自己都不明白的，他到底需要什么。  
而相叶真正想让他永远都牢牢记住的也只有这一句话。  
他凑上去吻了吻那双重新灵动起来的眼睛，声音在湖水中激起涟漪：“我爱你。”  
二宫眨了几下眼，相叶感觉到他屏住了呼吸，就在相叶觉得至少应该有个吻来助兴的时候，二宫开始静默地流泪。他被突如其来的巨大幸福席卷全身，命运女神提着一篮子好运在他头顶盘旋，大把大把抓起篮子里金光闪闪的神奇粉末撒向他，不好意思地吐舌头说对不起啊来迟了，这些全都给你吧。二宫扑进相叶怀里，藏起自己哭得很难看的脸，带着他不肯摘掉的敬称断断续续地喊相叶さん谢谢你，相叶さん谢谢你。

云朵想要旅行就去找风；桔梗花想要盛放就去找太阳；二宫和也想要被爱，就去找相叶雅纪。

相叶抱着他哄了半天，小东西抽抽噎噎哭累了才停下，在相叶胸口蹭干净眼泪问他：“叔叔前几天怎么不回家？”  
相叶这才记起回家前想好要说的话，抱歉地抿了抿唇：“怕你不想见到我，正好公司忙就加了几天班，今天想回来跟你道歉的。那天晚上……对不起。”  
二宫靠在他肩上，手里随意地缠着相叶的腰带玩，半天才小声回道：“其实也不是……太讨厌……”  
“嗯？”相叶像是故意要引他说出那些害羞的话，伸出手用拇指在他下唇上来回摩挲：“不是说很痛吗。”  
“在车上的时候很痛，回家之后就没……没有……”二宫的声音愈发低下去，脸涨得通红，相叶偏偏不肯放过他，手指在他唇上不断地蹭，连带着下巴上那颗痣也爱不释手，二宫被他刻意的调戏惹毛了，张口直接咬住那根作乱的拇指。  
手上一疼，相叶也没有抽出去，反而顺势撬开二宫的嘴塞进食指和中指，两指夹着软舌在发烧高温的口腔里搅动。  
二宫一时反应不过来相叶在干什么，只能被动地躲闪着侵入口腔的异物，一时躲避不及又被相叶抓住，几天没有修剪的指甲略微有些长，轻柔地刮蹭着柔软的舌面。  
“别躲，舔一下试试。”相叶把手指抽出来让他稍作准备，湿漉漉的食指带着先前沾上的唾液又慢慢地爬上了二宫的唇。小东西茫然地看着相叶，这次却不由自主地亲吻凑到嘴边的指尖，而后慢慢地含住第一个指节用舌尖打着转舔弄，进而整个含住吮吸。他似乎学会了如何用舔舐的动作来获得快感，双目迷离地抱住了相叶的手腕，唇落在他食指各处。  
相叶一动也没有动，在二宫张口含住自己指尖的时候自然地推进去，小东西唔了一声，他还不知道嘴里含着东西的时候要怎么活动舌头，相叶把手指塞进他舌头下面，那里热度高得惊人，按说现在这种时候只该放根温度计进去。相叶却顾不上那么多了，他知道二宫还病着，但并不能抵消想要他的迫切。手指带着柔软的舌头打转，二宫还是发挥着他天生聪明的优势，很快就不需要相叶引导，舌头整根绕上手指，由指根慢慢舔到指尖，周而复始。相叶想象着是别的东西正在这个高温的嘴穴里被侍弄，忍不住心跳加速，把中指也一起插进去搅动。两根手指让二宫有些应付不及，他鼓起脸颊让舌头有更大的活动空间，含不住的口水从嘴角滑落，被手指的抽动带出类似性交的水声。  
少年忍不住夹紧了腿，他起了反应，却不太明白怎么只是舔舔手指就会悸动不已。  
“小和做得很好。”相叶适时抽出了手，在两人之间拉出一道淫靡的丝线，满脸通红的人咕嘟吞下一口唾液，发红的双唇还微张着不肯合拢，像是刚被人玩弄过那样色情。  
二宫总是对自己的样子有多诱人不自知，他被某种微小却不可忽视的欲望缠绕着，折磨得他浑身发痒，身上很烫，除了高烧以外还有另一层热度，他觉得自己快烧起来了，只能大口大口地哈着气。眼前模糊一片，相叶抱住了他，把他埋在自己和床之间，二宫被他的重量压得喘不上气，却又异常喜欢这种密不透风的拥抱，直到受不了了才用拳头捶打他的肩膀。  
相叶从他衣服下摆摸进去，什么都没有脱下去只用手掌挤进他的皮肤和衣物之间，二宫小声哼着扭动了几下双腿，相叶从他股间摸到满手湿滑：“小和湿了啊……”  
“我没有……”二宫不知道这是好是坏，只要长时间闻着相叶的信息素，他就很容易变成现在这副样子。少年扭捏着不肯承认，怕自己表现得太过淫荡遭人唾弃，又怕一旦和Alpha交合自己就会失去理智。  
“没关系的。”相叶抓着他的手放到自己跨间，原本内裤里裹着的一团不知什么时候也挺了起来，直直的一根戳在二宫掌心，相叶动着腰让顶端在他手中磨蹭着，双手去撩二宫的衣服：“我现在没有发情，小和也没有，就普通地做一次，不会弄疼你。”  
“关灯，关灯……”二宫双手护住自己的衣服，隐藏着最后一点秘密，尽管他知道相叶肯定已经从他的反常里读出些什么了。  
“脱掉吧，小和不是一直喜欢裸睡吗？”相叶不再强迫二宫，松开手亲吻他柔软的脸颊，目光温柔，像大雪初霁后的第一缕暖阳。  
二宫在他的注视下投降，抿着唇慢慢脱下了睡衣，再是睡裤，每一寸布料的掩盖撤走都会露出大片瘀痕，二宫感受到柔和的草木香里混进一丝怒意，举起双手环住相叶的脖子：“叔叔别生气，不痛。”  
“是吗。”相叶伸手触碰锁骨处一块明显的新伤，二宫的瑟缩立即出卖了他。相叶低头，吻在那片狰狞的紫红色上：“以后不要再让别人欺负你了，不管什么事都可以和我说。”  
新旧伤痕很好辨别，相叶没有放过任何一片痕迹，依次吻过，唾液留下的痕迹从脖颈蔓延到小腹，相叶抓起他的纤细的手臂，心疼地看着上面满布的青紫。二宫看到他眼中涌动的情绪，反过来用小腿蹭相叶的侧腰安慰他：“很快就会消掉了。”  
“怎么忍心打你。”相叶眉头愈皱愈深，埋下去吻他腿上的伤，二宫被细小的刺痛和瘙痒逗得不断扭动，在相叶舔上他淫液泛滥的后穴时捂着嘴惊叫出声。  
“不要舔那里……不行……！”二宫推着相叶的头，不断向后逃。  
刻意戏耍般舔了几下，相叶抬起身把他堵在床头，手指畅通无阻地进入柔软的后穴搅动，二宫急促地呼吸着，去吻相叶近在咫尺的薄唇，缩紧穴肉纠缠着相叶的手指。  
“今天会让小和很舒服的。”相叶拨开他散落在额前的碎发，掐弄着二宫挺起的乳尖，逐渐加快手指抽插的速度。充足又温柔的前戏让二宫被情潮一波一波地冲刷着，学着主动挺起胸膛或是款摆腰肢告诉相叶哪里可以更进一步。  
下身硬得发疼，相叶却没有要求二宫为他做些什么，像是打定主意要给受欺负的孩子一份奖赏那样温柔地给予。他欣赏着二宫逐渐陷入情欲的脸，望着自己满脸赤裸的意乱情迷。扩张的手指已经增加到三根，二宫没有表现出抗拒，Omega的身体配合着分泌出更多的体液润滑被入侵的甬道。二宫呼呼地吐着热气，攀紧相叶的脖子坦诚地倾诉：“叔叔……好舒服……”  
“可以进去了吗？”相叶问。二宫埋在他的脖颈里，喉间满是欲求不满的呻吟，越来越快地摇着屁股让相叶进出他。  
年长者自然能读懂他无声的邀请，相叶拉起他一条腿，把做好准备的入口拉开，扶着自己胀痛的性器缓慢进入。二宫已经不会感觉到任何痛楚，抬起腰主动吞入粗大的阴茎，发情时身体淫乱不堪，只一味追求着粗暴的性交。某种意义上来说这是他初次体验被爱欲勾起的火焰，渴望被恋人进入和拥有的急迫促使他本能地散发出甜腻的信息素，二宫舔舔嘴唇，摸到两人下身紧密贴合的地方：“好大……啊……”  
“小和的水又把床单弄脏了。”相叶噙着笑意，明明只是冷静地描述着事实，二宫还是羞得双颊滚烫，委屈地团进相叶怀里：“是叔叔的信息素太好闻了才会湿的……”  
“那我收起来？”相叶抱着他，一下一下地顶撞湿软的肉穴，二宫跟着他进入的节奏毫不掩饰地叫床，相叶每次深入都能听到一声甜腻的呻吟。单方面的给予太过爽快，相叶把握着让他感受到快感又不会过于刺激的尺度，二宫在他的温柔里化成一滩水，只能淌着生理性泪水不住颤抖。  
节奏慢慢加快，柔软的生殖腔口被龟头一下下戳弄着，二宫感觉到身体深处正在叫嚣着和身上的人合二为一，忍不住抬起腰主动让体内的粗大侵入最后防线。  
“叔叔标记我吧……”这场做得规规矩矩，二宫直到现在还神智清明，贴着相叶的脸颊撒娇：“喜欢叔叔，想被叔叔标记。”  
相叶被突如其来的邀请弄得措手不及，他握着少年粉色的肉茎一下下套弄，从顶端挤出黏糊糊的腺液抹在柱身上。二宫迟迟等不到回答，在他怀里不满地扭动着：“叔叔不想标记我吗？”  
“成结会有点疼。”相叶找到话题的出口，抱着二宫深入到他生殖腔内，扣着少年的腰在柔软的内腔里来回搅动。最为敏感的地方被不断刺激着，二宫弓起身体，感觉一股股热液不断从体内涌出，滴滴答答地从臀部滴下来，沾湿了相叶的大腿。连前端也受不住这样的刺激跳动着溢出大股腺液，眼见呻吟就要转为哭腔，相叶退了出来，抱住他继续操弄：“你看，刚插进去一下就受不了了，等你烧退了我们再找个时间标记好吗？”  
“唔……叔叔用力……”二宫被他顶开了生殖腔，有些不满只在浅处的单纯抽动，相叶耐不住他黏糊糊的撒娇，最后还是用力干到他哭着射了出来。  
顾及二宫的身体，相叶没有刻意忍耐，被高潮后紧缩的小穴夹过一阵就抽出来射在他体外。二宫却全然没有要结束的意思，小声呜咽着爬上相叶的身体，掰开臀肉压在他尚未疲软的性器上蹭动：“再来一次……还要……”  
“不可以。”相叶被他蹭得差点又要硬起来，把人扯下来按在胸口用纸巾清理他湿乎乎的下体。二宫还是不安分地往他手上撞，抬起潮红的脸迷茫地看向他。  
“贪吃鬼。”相叶拿出长辈的架势来在他额头弹了一下：“发烧了不能做太久，等你好了再说。”  
“不嘛……”二宫摇着头，奶声奶气地凑到他脸上到处吻，相叶差点要屈从，抓着他的臀瓣用力揉捏一阵又缠着他的舌头吻得下巴淌满了唾液才忍下去。  
“不听话明天我还在公司加班不回来。”相叶厉声道。  
“叔叔欺负人……”显然这个威胁对二宫有奇效，小东西慢慢缩进相叶怀里，抓着被子夹进腿里难耐地蹭动几下：“小和听话叔叔明天要记得回家。”  
相叶抱着他喂了几口水，又探了探他的额头，热度比起之前似乎消退了一些，才暂时打消带人去医院的念头，听到小东西粘人的要求涌上一股被需要的热意，抱紧了他躺进被窝：“保证回家。”


End file.
